1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to tailgates and liftgates for motor vehicles. Specifically, the invention relates to a combination liftgate/tailgate for a pickup truck that matches the styling of the vehicle, maximizes the useable cargo space and operates as a standard tailgate when the liftgate is not in use.
2. Description of the Related Art
Lift assemblies are used in a variety of vehicles, such as large trucks, mini vans, and pickup trucks for elevating heavy objects between ground level and bed level of a vehicle. They are typically mounted on the rear or the vehicle, and comprise a lifting platform, an electric or hydraulic mechanism that operates the lifting platform, and controls. When the lift is not in use, the platform can be folded up to serve as a gate.
Such liftgates are typically installed on the vehicle as a retrofit assembly often in place of an existing tailgate. Consequently, their styling generally does not match that of the vehicle to which they are installed, particularly in the case of pickup trucks because the tailgate is removed. Furthermore, the typical retrofit liftgate assembly occupies a portion of the bed of the vehicle, thereby reducing the vehicle's cargo carrying capacity. As well, such liftgates do not operate in the typical manner as tailgates when the lift is not in use because they require the attachment of substantial additional hardware to the vehicle bed to retain the liftgate in an upright, non-use position.